


Why Can’t We Be Like That

by Crysanthemum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, crying at homecoming, lyrics are from 1950 by King Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysanthemum/pseuds/Crysanthemum
Summary: Harry, Louis, and slow dancing to King Princess.





	Why Can’t We Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic since the horrors of Wattpad in 2012, so sorry if my writing skills are rusty. I was listening to 1950 and was inspired to write for the first time in a very long time. Thanks for reading :)

Louis notices as soon as the music changes. The beat slows down, couples begin pairing off, the dejected singles file off of the dance floor. His heart sink immediately. He looks at Harry, gesturing for them to leave the couples to their antics. Harry follows him out of the crowd in the center of the room, to the edge of the gym. He leans against the wall, observing his peers swaying to the slow, delicate song. He can feel his eyes begin to sting, tears threatening to surface. He clenches his jaw, trying to steel himself, to keep himself from breaking down in the middle of homecoming.

Harry leans towards Louis, whispering into his ear, not that anything he says can be heard over the music. “We should be able to dance out there just like all the rest of them. I mean, it’s not like we weren’t just dancing together. The fact that it’s a slow song doesn’t change shit.  
Look at El and Sophia! They’re the straightest girls at this school, and they’re dancing together! Why can’t we?”

It’s too much.

“I need fresh air.” Louis turns away from Harry and heads directly to the closest exit, trying to keep it in together until he’s out of his peers’ eyeshot. Once outside, he lets the tears flow freely, forming two trails down his face. He sits down on the curb and breathes in and out, trying to calm down. 

He can hear Harry, the door banging shut, followed by slow footsteps. He’s singing, his voice soft and gentle.

“I like it when we play 1950, so bold, make them know that you’re with me.”

He sits down on the curb next to Louis, hands in his lap, looking at the ground. They’re silent for a while, until Harry finally speaks.

“Do you think any of them in there know how gay this song is? I wonder who added it to the list.” 

“Probably Eleanor.”

At this, Harry looks at Louis, a giant smile spreading across his face and evident in his voice. “Ha! It was definitely her! She’s always trying to prove how cool and edgy she is, trying to impress people with all her obscure indie shit. Probably thinks it’s some romantic Romeo and Juliet song romanticizing the ‘50s. Idiot.” Louis laughs at that, wet giggles escaping his throat. 

“I wonder what she’d do if she knew the song was written by a lesbian.”

Louis smiles weakly in response, which immediately shifts into a shaky grimace, tears welling in his eyes.

“Haz, I wish we could be like them. Out in the open, dancing together. Not afraid of what they’ll saw or who they’ll tell or what happens just because of one fucking slow dance. I wish it were easy. It’s so easy for them. Why can’t we be like that?”

Harry looks off into the distance, “I know.” He reaches his hand out to grasp Louis’, lacing their fingers together, taking in his warmth. He slowly pulls them up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Louis’ hand. “God, I know.” They stay there for a while, sitting with hands clasped together, tears streaking both of their faces.

 

\---

 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asks as Harry’s hands reach around his head to clasp tight across his face, covering his eyes. 

“I don’t trust you to keep your eyes closed. And I really, really, really want you to actually be surprised.” There’s a hint of a nervous giggle in his voice as he says this, struggling to keep worry from showing.

They walk through Harry’s house, Louis completely unaware of anything except for the warm presence of Harry, cautiously guiding him forward. Eventually, Harry stops, Louis stumbling slightly from the sudden halt in movement.

“Okay, I’m going to let go because I need to open the door, but make sure you keep your eyes shut.” Harry slowly lifts his hands from Louis’ face and shifts his body to go around his. Louis can hear a door creaking open, and he feels Harrys hand reach out and delicately grasp his.

“Come forward, slowly,” Harry says, gently coaxing Louis into the room. “Watch out for the step. Come a little bit further.”

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Wait one more second.” Harry’s hand leaves Louis’, and he can hear him hurry to get something out of his pocket, and suddenly music begins playing, a soft, sweet, familiar tune. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Louis opens his eyes and is completely shocked by the sight before him. The first think he notices are the fairy lights, completely surrounding the room in their warm, delicate light. And the dark, glittering fabric hung behind the lights, draped across the entire garage, transforming it into a completely different room. And the rose petals, pink and beautiful and covering the entire floor. And Harry, standing there with a beautiful, almost bashful smile on his face. He steps forward slowly, taking Louis’ hand gently into his.

“Lou, after Homecoming, I couldn’t stop thinking about how we weren’t able to dance together. And I couldn’t stop wishing that time turn back and circumstances could change and we could be together, dancing in the middle of everyone, not a single worry on our minds. But I knew that couldn’t happen, and it made me realize that I honestly don’t care. I don’t give a shit about Homecoming. I love you, Lou. I want to dance with you. I don’t care if it’s in front of the entire school, as long as I have you.” Harry’s face is shining with emotion by the end of his speech, tears glistening in his eyes.

Louis isn’t much better. He can feel tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill out. “Haz—” Louis reaches up, pulling Harry closer, gently pressing their lips together.

Harry looks down into Louis’ eyes as if the entire world is shining in them. “Louis, may I have this dance?”

“Of course.”

Harry guides Louis to the center of the room, places his hands on his waist, and they begin slowly swaying, moving along with the song. Harry rests his head gently on Louis’ shoulder, whispering the lyrics of the song softly into his neck.

“So tell me why my gods look like you, and tell me why it’s wrong.”

And they stay like that, warm in each other’s embrace, swaying to the music, surrounded by an aura of love.


End file.
